vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galdera
Summary Galdera, also known as God of the Accursed Flame was the most powerful of the thirteen gods that created the world of Orsterra. He serves as the true final boss of Octopath Traveler after all 8 protagonists cleared their chapters as well as prerequisite side quests. Long ago, Galdera waged war against the other twelve gods and overwhelmed them, but was sealed away by Aelfric's flame into the Gate of Finis due to his betrayal. Legends, including The Far Reaches of Hell tome and the Ruins of Eld, say he will drown the entire world with a great flood and consume all who live whether it be mortals and Gods alike. His daughter Lyblac sets out on a journey to set him free, which leads all eight protagonists to him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Galdera the Fallen, God of the Accursed Flame Origin: Octopath Traveler Gender: Assumed to be Male Age: At least 1600 years (Was around since the beginning of time, and the war against the other gods happened at least 1600 years before the events of Octopath Traveler) Classification: The Fallen God, the Endbringer of destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Intangibility (Immaterial), Non-Corporeal, Possession (Possessed his daughter to do his bidding), Corruption (All types. Can corrupt the body, mind, and soul and turn their hearts evil), Power Bestowal (Lyblac was able to grant Longevity to Mattias and Simeon), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Transmutation (Transformed Graham Crossford into the demon Redeye), Adaptation (Can change his weakness), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Hellfire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Darkness), Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation with Veil of Darkness (Renders him impervious to all physical and magical attacks on his level), Rage Power (When sufficiently enraged, he will sacrifice his invulnerable barriers and focus on using even more powerful attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Life Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Drained all of Kit's memories of the events that took place), Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Sleep, Blindness, Confusion, Terror, and Unconsciousness), Curse Manipulation, Petrification (Omniscient Eye can turn foes to stone with even more power than Redeye does), Power Nullification (Can disable amplifications from his enemies, and disable magic abilities), Summoning and Resurrection (Can summon and resurrect Raging souls, Screaming Souls, and Wailing Souls), Healing (Can use a possessed Lyblac to heal himself) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Is consistently stated to be capable of destroying the entire world; the Ruins of Eld further elaborates by mentioning that he will drown all of Orsterra in a great flood that washes away all life) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can easily keep up with the endgame party, who should be far superior to Heathcote) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Took countless hits from the 8 protagonists to be defeated. Even the other twelve gods, who "shaped the mountains and filled the seas" were unable to kill him) Stamina: Nearly Limitless Range: Planetary (Will cover the entire world's surface with his wrath upon awakening) Standard Equipment: * The Omniscient Eye: Creates, summons, and manipulates souls to do his bidding. Can also form a barrier around him that grants him immunity to conventional damage, but dependant on the souls being in play. * Blade of the Fallen: Used for devastating physical strikes * Abyssal Maw: Uses intense magical attacks, and inflicts status effects * Lyblac: He consumed his daughter's soul and know uses her powers to heal himself and his other parts * Can Summon: ** Raging Souls: Generally uses power physical attacks ** Screaming Souls: Uses both physical attacks and status afflicting magic ** Wailing Souls: Specializes in magic that inflicts status ailments Intelligence: At least Genius. Was said to be the wisest and most powerful of the thirteen gods, has been around for eons and possesses vast knowledge over all known laws of the land. Was more than a match for the other twelve gods and can see nearly all things with the Omniscient eye. Weaknesses: With all his great power and knowledge, Galdera is also prideful and believes himself to be flawless; thus causing him to overestimate his own power. He does have weaknesses to various elemental attacks and weapons; though, those weak points can be altered or changed. Will be weakened and unable to use invulnerable barriers when some of his other parts are destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phase 1= * Omniscient Eye: The Omniscient Eye will battle in Galdera's place early on; his true form cannot be accessed until the Omniscient eye is destroyed. ** Electrocute: Omniscient Eye strikes his enemies with a powerful lightning strike. ** Searing Orb: Omniscient Eye attacks an enemy a devastatingly powerful fireball. ** Galdera's Temptation: Omniscient Eye enhances the combat speed of its summoned souls. ** Elemental Veil: Omniscient Eye temporarily raises protection against magic attack for both itself and its summoned souls. ** The Unholy Eye Shudders Ominously: Omniscient Eye will nullify any statistics amplifications made by its enemies. ** A Shadowy Mist Envelopes The Battlefield: Omniscient Eye unleashes an aura that will cover the battlefield in darkness making it difficult for both friends and foes to land hits. *** Shared Vision: Immediately after the aura starts, Omniscient eye and its summoned souls will have enhanced accuracy to counter the darkness. ** Noxious Fumes Envelope The Battlefield: An aura that covers the battlefield with poison, Omniscient Eye drains life, energy, and motivation from his foes. ** The Power of The Elements Surges in The Air: An aura that enhances all elemental attacks on both friend and foe sides. *** Elemental Drain: Temporarily halves the power of all foes of Galdera. ** Curse of the Afterworld: Once the Omniscient Eye has around half its energy left, it will. Puts death timers on three foes that will cause instant death over time; can be disabled when matching colored soul is destroyed. ** Consume Soul: When the Omniscient Eye is nearly defeated, it will devourer its own souls and start growing far more aggressive; tripling the rates in which it will attack. *** Evil Eye: Omniscient Eye will petrify a foe; this ability is similar too but even stronger than Redeye's version. * Raging Soul: Physical attack oriented soul. ** Rend Flesh: Raging soul strikes with a massive physical strike that attacks multiple foes. ** Rake: Attacks one foe with for even greater precision and damage. ** Strike of the Dead: This physical strike will also lower the target's speed. ** Heart Gouge: Strikes an enemy and drains their magical energy. ** Rage: Raging Soul will counter any physical attack with triple strength from normal. ** Drag Into Darkness: When the raging soul is significantly damaged to near destruction state, it will wrap itself around an enemy to immobilize. ** Merciless Rend: A Quadruple physical strike on an enemy for heavy physical damage. * Screaming Soul: Soul that makes use of both physical and magical attacks. ** Delayed Incantation: Triggers a random event depending on active aura. Can either attack random randomly fire ice pillars, poison a group of enemies, or cover the field in darkness while simultaneously casting instant death on one foe. ** Shatter Mind: Physical attack that drains magical energy of the target. ** Tainted Touch: Heavy physical attack that makes the target even more susceptible to magic. ** Eternal Rancor: Powerful dark magic attack against a foe. ** Screams of the Dead: When almost defeated, it will attack multiple enemies with powerful dark magic. ** The Sorcerous Energies Within The Screaming Soul Are About to Burst!: Prepares itself for its final attack *** Self-Immolation: Sacrifices itself to unleash its ultimate physical attack. * Wailing Soul: Magic attack oriented soul. ** Contaminate: A multi-purposed status inflicting attack that may poison, blind, put to sleep, or drive madness into the target. ** Debilitation: A poison based attack that spreads and attacks multiple enemies. ** Accurst Flame: Attacks multiple targets with a powerful dark magic spell. ** Decay: When almost dead, Willing Soul will attempt to stun the entire party. ** The Sorcerous Energies Within The Screaming Soul Are About to Burst!: Prepares itself for its final attack *** Self-Immolation: Sacrifices itself to unleash its ultimate physical attack. |-|Phase 2= * Galdera the Fallen: Once the Omniscient Eye is destroyed, Galdera's true form will be revealed and will grow even more aggressive with his wrath. ** Veil of Darkness: Powerful barrier that grants Galdera immunity to all conventional damage physical or magical as well as great resistance to various status afflicting attacks. ** Shadow Aura: Aura that restores Galdera to his original power removing all statistics reduction effects and while also removing statistics amplifications from his foes. ** Augmentation: Drastically enhances strength and speed when other parts of himself are slain. ** The veil of darkness expands!: Adds more protection to his other parts for each of his three other parts getting slain one by one. ** The veil of darkness surrounding Galdera has lifted!: When all three of his other parts are destroyed, Veil of Darkness will be dispersed leaving Galdera vulnerably, but his speed and offensive power will skyrocket astronomically. ** The Souls of The Dead Writhe Ominously before you: Further exposes weaknesses to prepare for devastating move. *** Banish Soul: Drains his enemies of nearly all their strength and stamina. **** Create Soul: Uses the energy drained to enhances his defences. *** The Souls Trapped by Galdera Are Set Free!: If parried before Banish Soul is triggered, Galdera instead release his energy and indirectly enhance motivation for his foes. ** Eternal Void: Very powerful dark magic that attacks many enemies. ** Exterminate: Double Strikes with very strong force at one foe. ** Meteor Storm: Triggers a Meteor shower that randomly attacks foes. ** Crushing Death: Three massive strikes to entire platoons to an entire wave of enemies. ** Impending Doom: Causes instant death to one enemy fairly quickly. * Blade of the Fallen: Galdera's massive sword that deals excessive physical might to his foes. ** Mistcutter: Swings giant darkness blade at a party of enemies and can cause them to become blind. ** Shrieking Blade: Massive sword strike that strikes fear into his foes. ** Sweep/Mighty Sweep/Almighty Sweep: Strikes all foes in sight; this attack is stronger depending on how damaged the Blade is. ** Overpowering Slash: Devastating strike on one foe that potentially knocks them out cold. ** Vorpal Strike: Drains an enemy of all their stamina. ** Infernal Curse: Curse that nullifies all physical attacks; wears of if the Blade is disarmed. ** The blade's movements become more intense!: The Blade doubles in speed when Abyssal Maw and Lyblac are slain. * Abyssal Maw: The head of Galdera unleashes powerful magical might upon his foes ** Hell's Thunder/Frozen Hell/Hellwind: Covers the battlefield with the storms of hell causing wind, electricity, and ice damage. ** Nightmare: Heavy dark magic attack on the battlefield that reduces the enemy's offence. ** Consume Aether: Drains magical energy to all enemies on sight. ** Shadow Eye: Reduces the defences in all enemies in sight. ** Elemental Dominance: When at least one other part is slain, the Maw will permanently enhance the power of its elemental attacks. ** Dark Flame's Curse: A curse that prevents all elemental magic attacks against it from being done: effect wears off once the Maw is disarmed. ** Temptation of the Fallen: When slain, it will cause Lyblac to decelerate the speed of all foes in sight. ** Toxic Rainbow: When Lyblac and Blade of the Fallen are slain, the Abyssal Maw can reduce the maximum stamina of their enemies for prolonged periods. * Lyblac: The daughter of Galdera who has willingly let herself be devoured by her father to great him even greater power, as well as the ability to heal and enhance himself. He can also use her to weaken his foes significantly. ** Protection: Temporarily increases defences for all of Galdera's parts. ** Enchantment Darkness: Enables the Blade of the Fallen to inflict blindness on its next attack. ** Enchantment Fear: Blade of the Fallen may cause feat in its next attack. ** Elemental Augmentation: Moderately boosts the power of Abyssal Maws elemental attacks. ** Soul Healing: Raises the defences of one of Galdera's parts. ** Auspices of the Fallen: When Blade of the Fallen and Abyssal Maw are destroyed, Lyblac will permanently raise strength, speed, durability, magical attacks and resistance. ** Deceleration: A dark elemental physical attack that drains the targets willpower. ** Sanguine/Stygian Sorcery: Covers the battlefield with Darkness and Hellfire. ** Weakness: Temporarily lowers strength, speed, durability, magical attack and resistance, ect of her enemies. Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Ultimate Marvel) Thanos' Profile (High 6-A versions used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Square Enix Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sociopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Curse Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Octopath Traveler Category:Tier 6